A new Love
by AmeliaTheHedgehog
Summary: Some years have passed but almost everything is the same. But our blue hero must solve a difficult decision with his heart and old friends return and new one join them. Also Eggman is planning something...something evil. This is 'the new beginning of love' rewritten. I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to ****'A new Love'. Hope you guys like that headline. So it's just like 'the new beginning of love' but with longer chapters and I hope better English. It's amazing how much you can learn within a year. And sorry if I make some mistakes. Don't forget to PM me if you want your OC in here and I will use songs in some chapters because of Amy's job. The plot in this story is mostly like the old just a bit different. And now without me talking so much nonsense anymore the first chapter.**

**Something I have to say**

"Someone is talking"

'_The thoughts of someone'_

_**Lyrics and/or someone singing**_

_Chapter 1- The day of Amy Rose_

It started out as a normal day for Amelia Jade Rose or better known as Amy Rose. She was in her hot pink bedroom, lying in her red bed. Her alarm clock turned to 7 am and the alarm went off. Lazily she stretched her arm and tried to hit the button to turn the alarm off. After a few times of failing to hit it, Amy succeeded and began to get out of bed. _'Another normal day' _After a bit of stretching to get the tiredness out of her, she went to her bathroom. Her bathroom was light blue with a bit of dark blue. Amy took a shower, enjoying the warmth, and changed into a red tube top, black leggings, her gloves and her rings. She wore her hair that reached now her mid-back, into a ponytail with her bangs covering her left jade green eye. She went out of her bathroom into the sun yellow kitchen. She grabbed an red apple and headed to her living room. It was dark red with a bit of purple. Her couch was a beautiful dark purple. Also was in her living room a big TV, a little couch table and a wall with many pictures.

She went to the wall, while biting into the apple. She looked at them. There were some of her and Cream, Cream and Tails, the Sonic heroes, and many of her and Sonic. She smiled at them, remembering the good old times. _'Man that was a while ago. I wonder what Eggman is up to. He's been quiet for a while now. But whatever it is it can't be that bad…I wonder if Sonic will ever notice me' _ She was at the moment 16 years old. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 8 am. She quickly finished her apple and tossed the rest away. She went back to her bedroom and took her I-pod. She went to her door and slipped into a pair of red running shoes.

She went out, locked the door, put her earphones in her ears and started to jog off. She started her I-pod and it started to play Lindsey Stirling **(I love her)**. She kept a steady tempo and just listened to the beat. At the moment 'Elements' was playing. In her head she was repeating the steps she was about to train later. Because our dear Amy was working as a dancing teacher. Just then 'Moon Trance' was starting and Amy smiled a bit. This was one of her favorite songs. It was Saturday and Amy had free 'til Monday.

After running for another while Amy spotted a little cream colored rabbit with big brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a cute orange dress that reached her knees. Amy turned her I-pod off and went to Cream.

"Hi Creamy" that was Amy's nickname for Cream.

"Hey Amy" Cream giggled. "How are you on this lovely day?"

"I'm fine Cream and you?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks. What are you doing here?" Just then Amy noticed that she was in the park.

"You know, my usual morning run so I would stay fit. When I was younger I had Sonic to train with but he is busy."

"Did you gave up on him?" Cream asked, worry filled her voice.

"No I didn't but I thought that Sonic maybe liked a bit peace" Amy said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure Mr. Sonic likes you back" Cream said with a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you right" Amy sighed. "So how about you and Tails? How is it going?"

"Amy" Cream sighed. "I thought I told you that Tails and I were just friends because 1. He still isn't over Cosmo even if it had happened years ago and 2. I'm in love with someone else. I moved on from Tails some years ago."

Amy remembered that day. Cream was crying her little eyes out because she saw that there was no chance with Tails, because he was still loving Cosmo. So she decided to move on but her and Tails grew really close and now they were really good friends.

"I know I meant how he was because I'm busy with my work."

"Oh sorry" Cream grinned sheepishly. "He's doing great."

"And how about your crush?" Amy grinned widely while Cream was blushing hard.

"He's also fine" she replied after a while.

Suddenly Cream got a text message. She quickly looked at it and then said to Amy.

"Quick Amy we must get going." And with that Cream started running. Amy followed her out of instinct, curios who had sent Cream a message and where they were heading at.

**So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. And sorry if it is short but this time it won't be deleted ^.^' sorry about that. And sorry for the cliffhanger. Who has sent Cream the message? Who is her new crush? Who do you think it is? Well all will be answered in the next chapter. Read and Review and no flames please. If you want you OC in there PM me. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Because I'm busy with school and my grades aren't that great…hehe ^-^'…I will try to update this story every second week. Random info: My English and French grades are better than my German grades.**

_Chapter 2- Welcome back_

Amy's POV

I ran out of instinct after Cream. Who the hell could have sent her a message and more important, what was in that message? Looking to my left side I saw Cream a little exhausted but she kept on running. As I saw to my right side I thought that I saw something that looked kinda like a machine so I stopped. It took a few seconds for Cream to realize that I stopped and she skidded to an halt.

"What are you doing Amy we gotta get going"

"Go I will come later"

"What happened?"

"I think I saw something and I want to check it out."

"I stay with you" Cream was going to come to me but I stopped her.

"Don't. If it's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt. I will come as soon as I can."

"Tails workshop" With that she turned around and started running again. I could tell she didn't find the idea of me leaving here when there could be danger good. But I could handle that. I became a little stronger with my hammer and Rouge and Blaze taught me a little fighting with my hands. I went over to that…'thing'…and it reminded me of the capsule that Shadow was in. By having a closer look it was exactly a capsule. I froze, what if it was another Shadow. I stepped closer to it and noticed that it was full of dust. I wiped away a little dust and saw a hedgehog girl inside…a blonde hedgehog girl. I gasped.

Cream's POV

I was running to Tails workshop, hoping that I would make it in time. I hoped that Amy would be okay. I knew she could handle herself but I was still worried. Just then I reached my destination and knocked on the door. Not a minute later it was opened by Tails.

"Am I too late?"

"No it hasn't happened anything" He stepped aside and let me in. I saw everyone in there. Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, Rosy, Vector, Charmy, Espio and my mom of course.

"Where is Amy?" Sonic asked.

"She will come any moment…I hope" I mumbled the last part but I could see him raise his eyebrow. I walked up to my mom, and the Chaotix. On my way there I saw the plant. The plant that I lost Tails heart a long time ago….Cosmo. Now that I looked closer to the plant I saw it glowing.

"Tails" I shouted and he came quickly to my side and I pointed at the plant…I mean Cosmo. It glowed brighter and brighter and reached the point that it was so bright that everyone had to cover there eyes. A few minutes later the light faded and before us stood Cosmo with her green dress, her two roses in her hair and her hair down that reached her back. She blinked a few times and looked around. Then she spotted us better said Tails and in the next moment she was in his arms and hugged him, with tears in her eyes. And everyone and I mean really everyone made an 'aww'. Then Charmy and Espio came to me.

"You ok Cream?" Charmy asked and I smiled.

"It's not heartbreaking because...you know" Espio trailed off and rubbed his neck with his hand. I hugged them both while I was blushing a bright red but lucky for me they didn't see that. "I'm fine guys" I said to them.

"Great to have you back Comso" I heard Sonic say and turned around and saw that now all were gathered around Cosmo.

"Tails was going nuts without you" Rouge said and both Tails and Cosmo blushed.

"Rouge" Tails yelled while blushing more. I decided to have my fun with that.

"Rouge is right" I said "there was even a time where he wouldn't leave the workshop better said even his bed." I grinned a bit. I know that it was a little bit cruel but hey I need fun too.

"Hadn't thought that our little rabbit here would be this cruel" Scourge said.

"Yeah what have you done to our innocent Cream?" Rosy said. Just as I was about to answer the door flew open and Amy stood there with one arm behind here.

"You guys won't believe who I found" She said.

Maria's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. After my eyes got used to the light I looked around. Then I noticed a pink hedgehog that stood before me. She looked quite..shocked?

"Hello" I said.

"Hi. Are-are you M-Maria?" she stuttered and now it was my turn to be shocked. How did she know my name?

"Yes I am. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Amy Rose. I know your name because Shadow told us often about you." By the name 'Shadow' perked my ears up. She knew him? Could this mean I could finally-wait a minute. Did-how could my ears just perked up? And wasn't I supposed to be dead?! How did I survive? Then a few flashbacks came to me. Me looking at Shadow after I got shoot. A few professors that were still alive lifting my body. Me opening my eyes and be told that I were going to earth. Then darkness. Nothing happened. But how could they bring me back.

"How do I look like?" I asked. I half-expected that the answer would be 'You look good' or something like that.

"You're a hedgehog" Well I didn't expect that answer and it was a shock to say at least.

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"You are a hedgehog" Amy repeated a little slower.

"But how?"

"I don't know Maria. Hey, what's that beside you." I looked to my side and saw a letter with my name on it. I opened it. So Amy would hear it to I read the letter loudly.

_Dear Maria, _

_if you are reading these this means you have landed on earth. You might be wondering how you survived or why you were a hedgehog. Well this letter should give you the answers. We are the professors that survived that attack from G.U.N. We found you body and checked for any sign of live. Surprisingly did your heart beat but very slowly. We transformed you into that body that you are in now. That body did your grandfather only for you. He knew that G.U.N would attack and wanted you to be safe if anything would happen. So we hope your main questions are answered but we don't know if you will find Shadow. Have a happy live an earth with many friends._

_The professors_

"Wow" Amy said and I just nodded. Another question popped up in my mind.

"Amy, did Shadow told you how long it has been since that accident?"

Amy titled her head thinking about my question.

"If I remember correct he told us that it has happened 50 years ago." My eyes widened. Well I thought 1 year or maybe even 10 but 50?!

"Shit I remember we must get going" Amy said and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To Tails and the others and I think Shadow will be also there" And with that she started running with me behind her.

After a good while we reached the place and Amy slammed the door open and held me behind her.

"You guys won't believe who I found" I heard her say.

**Well long chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it. How will Shadow react when he sees Maria? Who is the crush of Cream? Write your guess in the review and see you later.**

_**~AmeliaTheHedgehog~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

_Chapter 3- I got business_

Maria's POV

Amy took a step aside to show me. I quickly glanced over the group. There was a red echidna, a white bat, a orange fox, a green plant, a brown chipmunk, a silver and two green hedgehogs, a blue one, a pink one that looked like Amy, two rabbits, one old and one young, a green crocodile, a purple chameleon, a bee, a purple cat and finally my eyes spotted a red and black hedgehog. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked the same but also a little bit different. He still didn't looked up and I thought that he will not any time soon. Amy was about to introduce me but I stopped her. The others were looking at me suspicious but I didn't care. I was finally seeing him again. My old and only friend on the A.R.K when I was young, the one I gave my life up..well not really anymore. Tears started to form in my eyes and before I realized my mouth opened.

"Shadow" I whispered and with that one word his eyes shoot open and scanned his surrounding. When his eyes landed on me they widened even more. Not even a full second later he was by my side, hugging me. I gladly hugged back and a smile made it's way on my face.

"But how?" I gave him the letter and he read it. After he read it he hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this wonderful moment and where everyone probably see Shadow happy more important smile but who are you?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"May I?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"Guys this is Maria. Maria this are Sonic, Silver, Scourge, Manic, Tails, Sally, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rosy, Knuckles, Blaze and Cosmo" Amy pointed to each while saying the names. Good that I remember names fast. Suddenly Amy's eyes widen.

"Wait...Cosmo?!" Amy went over to Cosmo and hugged her.

"Hey Amy" Cosmo hugged back.

"Looks like two of our old friends came back" the white bat said wait her name was...Rouge right? Cosmo and I smiled and everyone started chatting.

Amy's POV

It was great that Cosmo was back and Maria as a new friend would be great. I liked her already and when what Shadow said was true then was Maria a kind-hearted person you only could like.

"Hey Ames" Sonic came to my side.

"Hey Sonic how you going?"

"Aw you know same old and you" He said while giving me his trademark smile.

"Just as always" I smiled at him.

"You know I haven't seen you in awhile is everything alright?" he asked with a little bit concerned in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought you want a little bit peace and I'm kinda busy."

"Really with what?" I not really told anybody that I was having a job, except Cream, Rouge and Rosy (who was working with me), but I would tell them...soon...in a week...in a month...never...nah just kidding. I will tell them soon. Just as I was about to answer Sally said "You guys haven't been here before. It would be the best when someone showed you around."

"Sally is right" Rosy, my twin by the way, said. She is working also as a dancing teacher with me together.

"Well Knuckles and I can't" Rouge said.

"And what do we do bat girl?"

"Well Knuckie" Knuckles blushed by that " I thought you could use a break from guarding that Master Emerald."

"And give you the chance to take it no way"

"When you want I gladly come with you" Rouge said while smirking and Knuckles blushed a deep red.

"But I can't let the Master Emerald unguarded."

"I will guard it then" Cream said with a cute smile.

"I don't know" and Cream did a puppy face where nobody could say no.

"Ok" Knuckles said and Cream smiled more.

"What is that Master Emerald?" Maria asked.

"It's a very powerful Emerald that is connected to our heart and gives us unbelievable power" Blaze said.

"Amy how about you show them around." Sally said. Well that wasn't a bad idea but just then my phone rang and Right Round from Flo Rida came. I quickly searched my phone and answered it, knowing already who it was.

"Hello"

"_Hi Amy how ya doin' this fine morning?"_

"I'm fine and you?"

"_Just like always. Listen there is a reason why I called you."_

"Really I thought you just wanted to chat" I heard her chuckle.

"_Really funny. Listen Katie and Maggie can't make today's lessons and I was hoping that you could"_

"Why can't Rosy do that?" Everyone looked at me confused.

"_Don't worry I wanted to ask Rosy also but she didn't answer her phone so if you see her..."_

"She is with me at the moment"

"_Well that is great. Could you come over in the next ten minutes?"_

"We will be there" and with that I hung up.

"Where will we be?" Rosy asked beside me.

"You've got a call" I said and Rosy took her phone out and her eyes widen. "oh" was all she was saying.

"Sorry I can't show them around. Got business to take care of." and I headed for the exit, with Rosy following me. I gave them a small smile and went out.

"How long do we have?"

"Because I had to explain, just about seven minutes." Rosy groaned.

"You kidding? It's like five blocks away."

"We better start hurry then" I started running with an annoyed Rosy behind me.

Cream's POV

Why did Amy leave so suddenly? Well that was strange or maybe could it be that she has to work? And I thought she was having a free day once. Poor Amy was working so hard but believe me she was an incredible dancer. Oh how I would want to work with her as a dancing teacher. Cosmo brought me back to reality by saying " I would like to be by Cream if that is ok for her" I smiled at her.

"It would be great" I turned to Maria "if you want you can join us"

"That would be awesome. Are there flowers by the Master Emerald?" She asked.

"More than you can think of" I replied giggling and her eyes sparkled. After everyone went their own way I walked with Cosmo and Maria to Angel Island.

We talked for hours it seems about different things. I also told Cosmo that Tails still loved her and she was blushing. I was happy for them and not jealous anymore. Besides I have a new crush but our age difference is a bit big. He was 17 and I was just about 12.

_'I wish that I would be older...16 like Amy'_

Then out of nowhere the Master Emerald started to glow really bright and we had to cover our eyes.

**Jep I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but you know that's what makes the story interesting :D and sorry for not updating in time. Schools a bit mean with all the class tests and normal tests and I definitely don't want to do the ninth grade again. One time is enough for me but lucky for me I don't have any tests any more. But here is another problem I have a bit of writer's block so sorry when the next chapter isn't on time again. In two weeks I get summer vacation and I hope I can update more chapters for this stories and other stories I'm working on. Again sorry for not updating and thanks to the people who review and read the story. See you later.**

**~_AmeliaTheHedgehog~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is the next chapter.**

_Chapter 4- The new Cream_

Cream's POV

After the bright light faded I looked around to see if anything changed. Was it just me or why did I had the feeling that everything seemed a little bit...smaller? After checking the surrounding and founding nothing I looked over to Maria and Cosmo to see if they were alright. But they just looked at me eyes widen.

"What?" I asked. I started to get uncomfortable at their staring...wait a moment...wa-was that my voice? What happened?!

"Cream you look...different" Cosmo said. I quickly ran to the lake that was nearby to check myself. Maria and Cosmo followed me. As I reached the lake I looked at the reflection and my mouth hung open. There I was with the same hair color just a bit longer, the same big brown chocolate eyes, the same smile but I was a little bit older. How could that happen?

"We don't know" Maria said. Huh, did I ask the last part out loud. Probably I did.

"How-hey isn't that the x-Tornado?" Cosmo asked, pointing up to the plane. And it was. Tails landed a few feet away from us and came out.

"Hey I was flying around the island an thought..." his eyes widen "Cream is that you?"

"Yes it is me"

"How did that happen?"

"The Master Emerald started to glow really bright out of nowhere and as soon as the light faded stood this Cream in front of us" Maria explained.

"But why would the Master Emerald do that?" And suddenly it came to me "my wish"

"What wish?"

"I wished that I was 16 like Amy" I looked at them "Could the Master Emerald granted my wish?"

"It could be an option but to be sure I need to ask Knuckles."

"Better ask him tomorrow. Rouge would be mad if someone 'interrupt their date'"

"Good idea." How could I telly my mother that I just aged 4 years without her freaking out. Just then my phone started to ring and it was, yep you guessed right, my mother. I panicked. I wasn't ready to tell her, not now. So I made a decision. I would first tell Amy then the others. Finally I answered my mother.

"Hello" I said in a high voice like my old self. Wow my voice was really high back then.

"_Hi sweetie you alright?"_

"Have never been better"

"_So listen Vector and I will go on vacation for a whole month. Do you think you could stay at a friend's house for the time that I'm away."_

"Yep have fun"

"_If you need anything just call me I'm always there for you"_

"I will"

"_Okay we are going now. See you in a month"_

"Love you goodbye" I hung up and sighed. It was getting really hard to talk that high.

"You ok?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm fine just need to get to Amy really quick."

"I'm coming with you" Maria said and came next to me. I looked over to Tails and Cosmo who had slight blushes on their faces. I already knew the answer of her but I couldn't leave the M.E. I promised Knuckles to guard it.

"Tails could you guard the M.E. while I'm away?"

"Sure what are friends for"

"I'm going to stay by him" Cosmo said and I smiled widely.

"Let's go" I started running with Maria to Amy.

Amy's POV

I just finished the class and was drinking some water. It was hard but also funny. I looked through the window of the sports center into another room and saw Rosy having a zumba class. Just then my boss came. She was a white hedgehog with grey eyes with a bit of green. She was in her early thirty's and like a big sister for me. Her name was Catherine. Catherine came over to me.

"Hey Amy"

"Hey Cathy what's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen I'm sorry that I had to get you on your free day. You had probably better to do that this."

"Hey that's no problem for me. And also I really like that job."

"That's great to hear. Listen we have kind of a problem."

"What is it?"

"You know the other dance school that opened just a few weeks ago? Well not only do they have now some of our customers, they also managed to get some of my workers. So that means were low on personal. When you know someone who wants a job here tell me."

"Got it" and with that Catherine walked away with a smile on her face.

"Go enjoy the rest of your day off. I take over the other classes" She yelled over her shoulders. I smiled and packed my things together. Just as I was about to leave I heard someone yell my name. I saw Maria and...Cream? She looked like Cream but a bit older. Then she came to an stop in front of me.

"Cream?" I asked shocked and she nodded.

"How and what happened?" And she started explaining.

_5 minutes of explaining later_

Wow I didn't even know that such a thing would work. I guess I feel kinda happy for her but it still was strange.

"So with who are you going to stay?" I smiled a bit, guessing who it already was. And when she blushed I knew I was right.

"You are staying with Espio right?" I smirked and she blushed an deeper red.

"That was the purple chameleon right?" Maria asked.

"Yep and her crush"

"Amy!"

"Yes" I said sweetly.

"Just wait one day I will get revenge" she said half-kidding half-serious.

My smirk faltered. I didn't want to know how her revenge looked like. Then Shadow came to us and took Maria with him to spend some tie with her. Cream and I were sure that those to would be a great couple. Soon Cream went to Espio to ask him if she could stay with him. I was alone and on my way back home when suddenly...

"Hey Amy, wait up!"

**T****hank you InuKaglover4ev22 and Silver-Amber Roses for your reviews. And my writer's block went away so I decided to write the chapter. But I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. I still want to work on other stories but I'm sure it won't take that long. So what do you think of the new Cream and her crush on Espio? And who called Amy at the end? Well you will see it in the next chapter. See you later.**

_**AmeliaTheHedgehog~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you guys.**

_Chapter 5- So close_

Amy's POV

"Hey Amy, wait up" I turned around and found...Silver coming my way** (didn't saw that one coming right? :D)**

"Oh hey Silver. What's up?"

"Nothing much just...can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is?" Silver smiled.

"I want to take Blaze out on a date but I'm reaaally nervous about it so..."

"Yes?"

"Could we make it a double date. Blaze and me and Sonic and you. That way I wouldn't be that nervous."

"I don't know Silver. I mean don't you want alone time with Blaze and I don't think Sonic would ever agree..."

"He did" Silver interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" Had I heard right?

"I said he did agree" Well that was some shocking news for me. Why would he agree? Didn't I just annoy the hell out of him? It seems as I've I had been in my thoughts for a while because Silver was shaking my lightly.

"Amy? Earth to Amy. You there?"

"Huh what?"

"You've spaced out a bit."

"Wouldn't you if you just found out that the person you like for I don't know more than four years that didn't like you back that way, agree on a double date?" Silver put a finger on his chin and did as if he would be thinking about my question. I playfully smacked him in the arm and he chuckled.

"Yeah maybe but hey you in or not?"

"Ok ok I'm in. When is it?"

"I'm sure Sonic will tell you when he asks you out" and with that he just left me there, dumbfounded. What did he mean? Sonic will ask me out properly or what? Just as I entered my home I got a text message from Sonic.

_Could you come to the park like in fifteen?_

I quickly replied with a yes and headed into my bedroom to change in some other clothes. After I changed into a mint green dress that went to my knees and had a ribbon on the left side on my waist I quickly brushed my hair and put it back into the ponytail that I had earlier. I put some black riding boots, grabbed my purse, looked my door and headed to the park.

Once I reached the park I spotted immediately my cobalt blue hero with wonderful emerald green eyes. God damn it! Snap out of it Amy. He sure will not like you if you start to act crazy again. I reached him while he was with his back turned to me. I listened closely and heard him whisper.

"Come on. You can make it. It's not that hard. Just ask her. It's not like she's gonna say no...or maybe she will" I smiled widely.

"Hey Sonic" with that he spun around in a n blink of an eye and...blushed a bit? Oh...my...good. Not only did I make him nervous but also he is blushing. I kinda enjoyed it.

"Oh hey Amy. How long do you stand here?"

"I just came."

"Oh ok and where were you?" His cocky grin returned.

"Oh I've got something to do. So why did you want me here?"

"Yeah right" he rub his neck "I wanted to ask you something"

"I'm listening"

"So do you want to umm like go an a...d-date with me tomorrow?" My eyes lighten up in excitement. He really was asking me but suddenly it struck me. I was sure he was gonna add...

"I mean as friends of course. You know Silver and Blaze go on a date and he asked me to come along for an double date so I asked you" at the end of his sentence looked he down.

"I would be really happy to go with you" I said with a smile and his head snapped back up.

"You would?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I grinned.

"You sure are something Ames"

"Wow hadn't heard that nickname in a long time"

"That's good" I looked at him confused "Only I am allowed to call you that and when somebody else use that nickname they are going to regret that" I blushed at this. This are the times were I could fall easily in love with him and I kinda liked that he was a bit protective of me. That showed that he cared for me.

"Do you have some time? I want to show you something" He smiled a bit.

"Sure" and with that he scooped me up bridal style and we took off. After I while my arms went around his neck out of instinct and I heard him chuckle. Seconds later we arrived at the destination. It was a large open field with flowers that were white, red, blue, yellow and even some were lavender. There were even a few trees with wonderful flowers in them. It was breath taking.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding. I love it, it's beautiful" I hugged him and some minutes later he hugged me back and I swear I heard him say "But not as beautiful as you"

We spent hours in that field talking about random things, catching up what we missed. Then the question popped up that I thought he wouldn't ask me.

"Where you ignoring me or why weren't you around me anymore? Did I do something wrong again?" to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"No, no you did nothing wrong. I just thought you wanted some free time because you know..."

"Amy..." he sighed and I looked into his eyes "I would never want you to be away from me. You know I care for you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past" Just then I noticed how close we were. Our lips were just a few inches away from each other. Slowly we _both_ started to lean in. I was so sure that this was just a dream but it felt so real. I could feel his breath on my lips my eyes fluttered close also his and we leaned more forward.

Suddenly there was a rustling in a bush and we immediately parted from each other. Out from the bush came a little purple bird that flew away. Both Sonic and I had deep red blushes on our faces.

"It's getting late. I sh-should bring you home." I just nodded unable to say anything. He scooped me up and we ran to my house. There he sat me down gently.

"See ya tomorrow Ames"

"Goodbye Sonic" I quickly kissed his cheek and went inside. I can't believe we were _so close _of kissing. I dialed Cream's number to talk with her about the double date. It sure will be an interesting day tomorrow.

**Two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself. I hope you liked this chapter. I just wanted a bit Sonamy in there :D. Leave a review if you want. See you later.**

_**~AmeliaTheHedgehog~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys a new chapter.**

_Chapter 6- A new home_

Cream's POV

I said goodbye to Amy and headed towards Espio's apartment. I wondered how he would react if he saw me. His apartment wasn't to far away from where I was at the moment. It would just take me ten more minutes to get there. Wow I was now 16. It felt...good. And it would definitely solve the age problem. Espio was 17 and now I'm 16. And Charmy was 15 even if he acted like a 12 year-old boy. He was like I brother for me but I kinda knew that he has a little bit of a crush on me. But it could have faded away I mean that was some months ago.

Ten minutes went by and I reached Espio's apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Who's there?" I heard his voice. I gulped. It was now or never.

"It's me Cream" I heard some rustling inside and the door opened to reveal an exhausted Espio. He was wearing a green shirt and black sweatpants.

"Cream?" he asked a bit shocked and his eyes widen a bit.

"Bad timing?" I smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled.

"Not at all. Come in" he opened the door a bit more and let me in. Then he closed the door behind us and motioned to sit on the couch. Once I mad myself comfortable he sat next to me.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" He gestured my body.

"Well I wished to be a bit older and the M.E. granted it." I simply said.

"Interesting" he leaned back "so I'm thinking there is a special reason that you are here, right?" I nodded.

"My mom and Vector went on a one month vacation and she wanted me to stay by a friend while she was away. And I thought that maybe...you know...but only if this ok with you"

"I don't have a problem with that Cream but..."

"Cream?" I looked around and saw Charmy standing there with a red shirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey Charmy?" Why was he here?

"Charmy is here because Vector is away as you said earlier and he asked me to look out for Charmy so he wouldn't destroy too much."

"Hey it's not like I destroy everything that I touch" Charmy said.

"You still wanna stay?" Espio asked me.

"Sure that would be awesome but I need some clothes."

"Well I don't think your old clothes would fit you anymore" he was right. I needed some new one. Just then my phone ringed and I saw it was Amy who was calling me.

"Over there" Espio pointed to a room and I went inside and to found out it was his room. I answered Amy before she could hung up.

"Hello Amy"

"_Hey there Cream. How are you?"_

"Fine what about you?"

"_Couldn't be better. Listen Silver wants me and Sonic to go on a double date with him and Blaze and Sonic asked me properly out and we even almost kissed"_

"That's great"

"_Yeah but I don't know what to wear and need to do some shopping. Want to come with me?"_

"Glad you ask because I need some new clothes"

"_Oh yeah right. How did it go?"_

"Great I'm staying here and apparently Charmy also?"

"_Wait...does Espio don't have only one guest room?"_

"...Holy I think you're right"

"_Wow did you just cursed. That's a first timer."_

"I didn't curse...just almost. So when are we going shopping?"

"_I thought about tomorrow at noon. How about we invite Maria and Rouge also?"_

"Great idea."

"_Ok see ya tomorrow"_

"See ya" with that I hung up. I went back to the living room to find Espio and Charmy on the couch, looking bored.

"I'm hungry" Charmy said.

"Then eat something" Espio said.

"How about I make something to eat?" I asked them causing them to turn around.

"You don't have to-" Espio started but Charmy cut him off.

"What would you make?"

"How about I make some tacos?" I smiled and went to the kitchen. Good thing I cooked often with my mother and Amy. They were the best cooks I knew. I started to grab the supplies but one thing was a bit to far away from my reach. Suddenly an arm reached out above me and I froze in shock. I turned around to meet Espio's yellow eyes. We were just some inches away from each other.

"I thought you may need help" I felt his breath on my lips.

"Thank you" I breathed out. If anyone of us would lean in we would kiss. I thought I saw him shortly look at my lips but it could have been my imagination. He then quickly gave me the thing and turned away from me and saw a blush on his cheeks. He quickly walked away and I made dinner.

We all ate dinner in silent and watched a movie afterwards. Charmy went to bed during the film while Espio and I watched it completely.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind you are going to sleep in my room tonight. I'm too tired to think about anything else than sleeping. You can go get ready while I'm cleaning up. When you want you can take one of my shirts to sleep in."

"Ok thank you" I went into his room and slipped one of his shirts on. I then went over into his queen sized bed and went in. Some minutes later he came in and lay down beside me. It was a bit cold so I scooted a bit closer to him. I don't know what it really was but he wrapped his arms around me and I feel more safer than I ever felt before. Tonight I would get a good sleep.

**So hope you like that one. By the way do you have an idea for the double date because I don't really have one. Anyway see you later guys.**

**_~AmeliaTheHedgehog~_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- The date and surprises_

Amy's POV

I woke up early the next morning and got up. I went downstairs to grab something to eat. I made some pancakes, crapped whipped cream and sirup and headed to my living room. I ate while I watched Jeff Dunham. This guy was pretty funny. After I finished eating I went back to the kitchen and put the dishes into the sink. I went to my bathroom and showered. Five minutes later I walked out and wrapped a towel around myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked to my closet. I grabbed a light red dress with a ribbon and slipped it on. I called Maria and Rouge yesterday to ask them if they wanted to come shopping with me and Cream and they both agreed. I put my hair up in a messy bun and looked at the clock. In thirty we were going to meet so I grabbed my red bag, put on the black riding boots from yesterday and headed out to the mall. When I reached the mall I saw everyone standing there.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Amy" I hugged everyone.

"You know?" I asked Rouge pointing to Cream and Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I would be very dumb not to notice" Maria and Cream giggle while I rolled my eyes now. Then we all went inside.

We went to a couple of shops and brought a lot of stuff. The most who got something was Rouge but Maria and Cream also had a lot of stuff. I just had a bit because I had enough clothes at home but only needed something new for the double date. Shadow picked Maria up and Rouge flew home. Cream offered me to help me out for the date and I accepted. We just reached my home and we started with my outfit.

"When did he say was the date?"

"Crap" I searched my phone while Cream was smirking. I found it and called Sonic. After two rings he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Sonic"

"_Hey Ames what's up?"_

"Well you didn't exactly tell me when the date is or where?"

"_Oh...really?"_

"Yeah really"

"_Ok the date is at six and where we are going is a surprise"_

"...where do you we meet?"

"_I pick you up"_

"Ok see ya at six"

"_Bye"_

I looked over to Cream to see that she had picked my outfit already and lay it on the bed. It was black skinny jeans, a one-shoulder ruffled midnight blue shirt with a white jacket and dark blue heels. I looked at my clock and saw that the date was in two hours.

"Great outfit" I said. I was impressed.

"Thanks" she said. She had a purple dress on with purple heels. She looked much more mature.

"Now let's get you ready"

She let my hair down and she curled the ends a bit. Then I showed her how to use make up. After all she was just 12 yesterday and never used make-up before so I showed her a bit. I put on some dark eye-liner, a bit blush and light pink lip gloss **(sorry I don't really know that much about make-up. I don't usually wear any make-up just lip gloss a bit sad by a ****fifteen year-old girl ^-^)**.

We soon were finished and it was time for Cream to leave. We hugged each other goodbye and she left. Soon after that Sonic knocked on my door. My heart started to race. This was it. This would be my first date with Sonic. I opened the door.

Sonics POV

I knocked on Amy's door. Why the hell was I so nervous when I was around her? I don't get it. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with my trademark sneakers. Amy opened the door and my eyes widen. She looked...stunning, amazing, beautiful, name it and she was it. God damn Sonic snap out of it!

"You look great" I said happy that my voice sounded like my old self.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she blushed.

"Ready to go?" She locked her door and nodded. I picked her up and took off.

Just minutes later we arrived at the entrance of the fair that was in town. In front of the fair stood Blaze in jeans, a ruby red top, a jeans jacket and red heels. Silver was also wearing some jeans, a green shirt and black shoes. I gently set Amy down.

"Hi Silver, hi Blaze how are you?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Pretty good and you?" Blaze asked.

"Couldn't be better" It looked like she glowed. I quickly looked away from her and over to Silver. We shook hands and all went in.

_**2 hours**_ _**later**_

We played almost every game and I beat Silver often. I also won a necklace with a jade green heart for Amy. At the moment Blaze and Amy were talking and Silver and I stood a bit away from them.

"Hey Sonic could you do me a favour?"

"Sure buddy what's up?"

"Could you...you know...leave with Amy for a while so...Blaze and I could you know..." he trailed off.

"I understand perfectly what you want and it's no problem" I said and we walked over to the girls.

"Hey Ames you know I forgot to show you something so come on." I took her hand and started to drag her away. She yelled a quick goodbye to the couple and Silver mouthed a 'thank you' to me and I mouthed a 'no problem' back. I dragged Amy to the Ferris wheel and she gave me a confused look and I grinned just.

"Ok hedgehog what do you want to show me?"

"Well..." I trailed off and rubbed my neck with my hand.

"Want to go?"

"What? Oh yes of course" We went to the line for the Ferris wheel and waited. Once we got in and to the top it stopped. Amy was stunned from the view. It was night and the stars could be seen and the city was full of lights.

"Wow it looks...it looks amazing up here. You can see the whole city"

"Yeah it does?"

"Is it the same?"

"What do you mean Ames?"

"Is the view the same? You travel a lot and I'm sure you saw some really good places." I thought about the question for a second.

"Well it's something in between. It's better than some places I saw and not so good than others." We stayed silent for a moment.

"So why are we up here?" Amy looked at me. And I sighed. Better tell her the truth.

"Silver asked if we could leave so he and Blaze could be alone for a while."

"I wondered when he would ask us" she looked a bit in thoughts.

"You expected that?" she surprised me.

"Of course the only reason we came along was to help him get over his nervousness of being alone with Blaze. As we were there for a while he got more and more comfortable." After Amy said that the rid went on and we came down. Amy looked at her clock and her eyes widen.

"Oh man, it's that late already. I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Should I take you home?" I offered. She nodded. I took her bridal style and we took off. After I dropped her at her home I ran to my own. I ate a leftover chilli dog, brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ and went to bed.

**So I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it wasn't that great. Why am I updating so late? Well I was away because my summer holidays began. And so I am trying to update as much as possible. Also I want to make a new Sonamy story. Amy gets into a car accident and is found by Sonic a vampire. What do you think about it? Should I write it or not? See you later.**

**~_AmeliaTheHedgehog~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing or just reading this story. At the moment I have over 900 views and that's great so thank you. I promise the story will get more interesting later. So on with the next chapter.**

_Chapter 8- News_

Amy's POV

I woke up early in the next morning because work was waiting for me again. Yesterday still lingered in my mind. I had many fun and the price Sonic got for me became my treasure. From now on I will wear it everyday and protect it with my life. I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. I needed to hurry now if I didn't want to be late to work. I showered quickly, changed into dark green shorts, lime green top, black sneakers, put my hair into a ponytail, ate cereals and headed out of my house. As I walked I spotted Cream and Maria nearby. Cream was wearing brown shorts, an orange tube top and brown sneakers with a little white heart on both sides. Maria was wearing navy blue shorts, a baby blue top and black sneakers with a light green star on one side.

"Hey Cream! Maria!" I called to them and they turned around. I jogged up to them.

"Hey Amy how are you?"

"I'm fine Maria and you?

"Couldn't be better" She smiled.

"Your going to work?" asked Cream.

"Yep...hey you still like dancing Cream?" she nodded.

"And you Maria?"

"I love dancing. Why do you ask?" I grinned at them.

"What would you say if I offer you to be a dancing teacher like me in the same building"

"No way" Cream smiled. "I always wanted to be a dancing teacher like you."

"That would be great Amy"

"Ok then follow me." We all headed to the sports center where I worked and as soon as we entered, I spotted Catherine. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Cathy how are ya?" she smiled and hugged me back.

"Just fine and who have you brought with you?"

"Cream, Maria this is my boss Catherine. Catherine this are my friends Cream and Maria who want to be dancing teacher."

"Really? That's great. How good are you at dancing?"

"Amy taught me a lot of moves" Cream said.

"I was taught by amazing dancers and they said I was good." Maria said.

"Ok well we are low on employes and when you guys want I give you the job. Of course you would be paid...Amy how much do you get?"

"150 a week" I didn't need much money. Sometimes the city paid for us as reward of saving them.

"I would be fine with 90"

"Me too" Catherine smirked.

"I like you two already. Ok deal then. You get 90 a week. Amy the two will work with you. You will need the help because from now on your groups will be bigger." I nodded.

"Want to start now?" Catherine asked Cream and Maria and they both nodded with a big smile on their faces. And we headed to our first lesson that we would teach together.

We had the lessons done and it was amazing. Teaching dancing alone was fun but teaching dancing in a group was more fun.

Cream's POV

This was the best thing I have ever done. Who knew that teaching people different songs could be so much fun. And it looked like Amy and Maria had also a lot of fun. We were done with all lessons today and were sitting on a bench at the moment. Suddenly my phone went off. I prayed that it wasn't my mother. Luckily it was Tails and I answered quickly.

"Hey Tails"

"Hey Cream where are you?"

"I'm with Amy and Maria. What's up?"

"Could you all come over? We have a meeting again and yeah we could talk about...you know"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Ok we are on our way" I hung up.

"Team meeting again" I said and got up. They both groaned a bit but got up anyway. We went to Tails workshop and entered. As soon as we got in all eyes were on us...well to be exact on me. Some looked shocked and some looked happy.

"Anyone care to tell us what happened to Cream?" asked Sally.

"She wished she could be older. The Master Emerald shinned brightly and there is this Cream in front of us" Maria explained.

"The Master Emerald did that?" Knuckles asked shocked.

"Yes, it did" I said.

"You have a explanation for that Knuckles?" Sonic asked looking for a brief second to me.

"Well the Master Emerald grants you a wish if you really want it. Maybe that happened"

"Oh and I have a job now" I smiled widely until I got a glance from Amy.

"Me too" Maria said and smiled at Amy and me.

"As what?" asked Blaze.

"As dancing teachers" Amy said and sighed.

"And how do you know?" Espio asked.

"Because I worked as a dancing teacher before them" Everyone was shocked.

**Ok this was it for this chapter. See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys long time no see right? ;) sorry about that. Why didn't I update well I had kinda no idea what to write but I think it will work...hopefully. Also I'm sorry because I won't update very often. The reason, school is starting again and now I'm in 10th grade :D yeah. Ok moving on now here is the next chapter.**

_Chapter 9- Secrets released_

Amy's POV

I looked into the round of my friends. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. I became a bit uneasy with all the eyes on me.

"You what?" Sally asked unbelieving.

"I worked before them" I sighed. It was harder than expected. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell them. Ok, well maybe because they didn't know that I could sing and dance pretty well.

"And why did you do that?" Silver asked.

"Because they needed someone and I was just there"

"Since when do you work?" Charmy asked. I titled my head to the side, thinking.

"...It should be now...three months" They looked more shocked now.

"Amy you could have told us earlier. Don't you trust us?" Rouge said and Rosy gave Rouge a death glare.

"Don't you dare try to deny the fact that you know pretty well that Amy and I work as dancing teachers together because you know it since the beginning" Rouge shrugged.

"It was worth a try"

"Yeah, Amy, don't you trust us?" Sonic asked in a tone that was a bit...cold and hurt?

"Of course I trust you guys it's just that...that..." I trailed off, unable to say why I didn't told them.

"I'm listening" Sonic said. Looking into his emerald green eyes, they looked cold to me. I looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. Everyone was silent in the room but it was sure that they wanted an answer from me. I looked at Cream, her eyes big and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's ok" I whispered back.

"Who knew that you had a job?" that was Shadow.

"Just Cream, Rouge and Rosy"

"And since when did Maria know?" I looked over to her. I could only imagine how she was feeling in this mess. Before I could speak Maria interrupted me.

"I only found out about her job today"

"When did you want to tell us about it, Amy?" Blaze asked with sad eyes.

"Soon. I don't know really.." Sonic slammed his hand on a table. I flinched like the rest of the group.

"Don't you tell that you wanted to tell us soon. It's mostly like that one of us would have found out very late." I was getting angry at this point. What was the problem of that hedgehog? It's not like he would tell me everything that happened in his life.

"First of all I would have told you. Second why do you make a scene out of that?" I controlled my anger as good as I could and it took me a lot of power to do that.

"I don't make a scene out of it, you started this whole mess" By then was everyone in front of the workshop, leaving me and Sonic alone to our argument.

"I started it? Who was the one who spoke colder than ice?"

"Well it don't happen everyday that one of your friends tells you that they got a job three months ago and just tell you know and worst of all by accident. Why did you tell it now? Why not later?"

"Why? Because I thought 'Hey why not tell them now that Maria and Cream said it'. I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal but apparently it is." He was mad now. You could easily tell that by the way his whole appearance looked like. His hands were balled to fists, he was standing completely straight, probably trying not to get his anger the best of him, and his eyes looked like flames.

"Besides it's not like you would tell me everything that happened in your life" with that command he completely froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that four months ago you wouldn't have cared at what I told you. You didn't care about my feelings back then so why now?" he groaned, throwing his arms into the air.

"Really you want to go this way now?!" his voice got a little louder, so did my voice.

"Yes I want to go this way now. Do you have a problem with that"

"Amy we talked about it before"

"No we didn't. You just ran away everytime I wanted to talk to you about that, you just ran away. And after the millionth time I had enough and stopped talking to you for a while. And to tell the truth I have enough again"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you had just stopped annoying me back then." All anger left me and I stood frozen in place. He just _not _said that. I felt sad and heartbroken by his words. That's what he thought of me, just an annoyance. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't be alone with him anymore. It looked like he just noticed what he said because his eyes softened.

"Ames, I didn't-"

"Save it, hedgehog" I ran out of the workshop pretty fast, passing my friends. I heard them calling my name but I ignored them. Then out of nowhere someone stood before me. My eyes widen as I realized who it was.

"Metal Sonic" I whispered.

"Hello Amy" something like a grin made it's way on his face.

"What do you want from me?" his next words shocked me to no end.

"Isn't that obvious. I came to kill you"

**O.O I'm so mean always ending with cliffhangers but hey, that makes the story interesting :P. So yeah I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your reviews and to answer a question. Bearvalley3365, yes I probably will add these characters and if you want one of your OC's in this story just write what one you want into your review and I will put them in. As for now, see ya next chapter. **


End file.
